That Bloody Milk
by Kadreia
Summary: John asks Sherlock to get the milk on his way home, but it ends up being more than just that.  T for sexual content.


_Sherlock get the milk while you are out, please._

_-JW_

_No._

_-SH_

_Just get the bloody milk! I'm already at home and you're still out._

_-JW_

_I don't want to. _

_-SH_

_God when you mention "the worst" about yourself, you never said that you would never get the milk. While I'm at it, you should really delete those pictures of your brother and Lestrade. It's not kind to blackmail one's brother._

_-JW_

_I will not. What if those pictures were needed later? Without blackmail on Mycroft you make one wrong mistake and he could convince the entire world you're gay in three simple clicks._

_-SH_

_People already think I'm your boyfriend, and I do not reject the idea at all._

_-JW_

_I thought you said you were heterosexual. _

_-SH_

_I was, but as Lestrade would say, "Heterosexuality is not my division", and your not exactly one for relationships to care about it. You said you were married to your work._

_-JW_

_Yes, but that was before…_

_-SH_

_Before? Before what exactly?_

_-JW_

_Before you, John._

_-SH_

_Sherlock, do you mean…_

_-JW_

_Yes, John, it does mean that I love you._

_-SH_

_Sherlock… I had no clue. I love you too. Without you I would have nothing._

_-JW_

_I'll be home in a few minutes._

_-SH _

_Sherlock, can you, please, just get the milk this once. It could earn you a kiss…_

_-JW_

_I don't want to, besides I am going to kiss you whether or not I get the milk._

_-SH_

_Please Sherlock, it won't take that long. Would you do it if it would earn you more than a kiss?_

_-JW_

_Fine I'll get the bloody milk, but only if I get what you mention._

_-SH_

_Only with the milk._

_-JW_

_I'll be home in about 10 minutes._

_-SH_

_I'll be waiting._

_-JW_

John was sitting in his chair when Sherlock arrived.

"Well, I will never go to that damn store again," Sherlock half stated half complained.

"I never said you had to go back once you came home," John said with a sly grin on his face.

"Good, now where is your part of the bargain?"

John stood. "Well come over here and you shall receive it."

Sherlock gave a little laugh. "Since when did you become demanding?"

"I was in the military for one thing, and after Baskerville I have had a taste for being a bit more commanding." He smiled and gestured to Sherlock. "Well, are you going to come over here or not?"

Sherlock took two long strides and reached John. "This is going to be a battle of who's dominate."

The doctor cupped the back of Sherlock's neck with is hand and pulled the detective down to eye level. "I think we will find that I am the more dominant one," he said as he pulled Sherlock closer and kissed him passionately on the lips. Sherlock returned the kiss, but then fiercely bites down on John's lower lip, John gasps at the pain, and then Sherlock pushes him onto the couch and crawled on top of him to assert his dominance.

"You, my dear John, have not seen me in bed."

"And you have not seen me in bed. I have been told I'm brilliant. Besides, I thought that you were the virgin. Or are you more than married to your work?"

"I tried a few things in college for research, and during those times I was always the dominant one."

"Did you now? Well, right now we are only on the couch. I have more room to dominate you in the bed." He pulled Sherlock against him and started to kiss his neck intensely before Sherlock pulled away.

"Okay then. Your bed or mine?"

"Yours. I want you to remember me every time you walk in your room."

Sherlock grinned seductively while grabbing John's hand and leading him to his room.

"Sherlock, how about we loose a layer?"

Sherlock nodded in agreement before taking off his shirt and trousers.

"John, your too slow!" Sherlock started to tear the jumper from John's body before pushing him on the bed and climbing on top of him again.

"Now make me remember, John."

John wrapped his legs around Sherlock's waist and squeezed tightly. "I will. I will give you something to brag about to your brother."

Sherlock smirked before leaning down and kissing John.

"You will have to do something amazing then."

"I have much more than this. I'm not sure you could handle it all." John ran his hands up and down the detective's back before tilting Sherlock's neck and licking it. Sherlock moaned in pure pleasure. He was loving this. John grinned at hearing his friend's very erotic moan.

"Well don't make me do all the work, Sherlock," he grinned. John moved up Sherlock's neck before reaching his ear lobe and biting down. Sherlock flinched at the pain. John gave a small smile then switched positions with Sherlock so that he was on top before pinning Sherlock's hands to his side as he began kissing him. Sherlock returned the kiss, trying with great effort to be as close to John as he could be. A few minutes passed before Sherlock slowed his kissing and then stopped all together.

"What?" John asked as he was pulling away.

"Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

Sherlock pushed John off him then rolled on his side. "It sounded like glass shattering."

"I- what Sherlock we were going to have so much fun. Why do you always have to do this?" John rolled off the bed and onto his feet. "I guess I will get dressed then"

"No, I'm sorry. I'm terrible aren't I?" Sherlock grabbed John's hand and pulled him back onto the bed.

"You're not terrible, Sherlock. Your mind is just… over active sometimes." John hugged Sherlock and lightly brushed his lips past his. "You work too hard."

"I do not work too hard," Sherlock responded defensively.

"You're always risking your life to solve these crimes. I know I'm usually there, but there will be a time when I am not. There will come a time when I am not there to kill someone before they kill you. So yes, you do work too hard." John buried his face in the detective's neck.

"Don't talk like that. I can't live without you anymore. I will make sure you will not die first."

"Don't say that Sherlock. You will not die before me. We will go together. After your…your jump, I was devastated. When you revealed that you were alive, you were lucky with your timing. I was just about to take my own life to be with you. I-I can't live without you. Not again…"

"I won't leave you again. I promise," Sherlock said in a gentle tone while stroking the top of John's head.

"I know you won't. But you implied that you would die first, saying it as if I could live without you. Sherlock, I can't. I love you."

"I'm sorry poor choice of words. Being in bed with you makes my mind want to think of nothing besides loving you.

"You are quite the poet. Just like always." John sighed and buried his face in Sherlock's chest.

"John, are you alright?" Sherlock questioned while running his hands over the doctors back, shoulders, and arms.

"I'm sorry… I just… now I can't stop thinking about your fall."

"John, I'm right here. See I'm alive. I do regret leaving you though. It hurt me so much."

"I know. I heard it in your voice when you called me from the roof. It destroyed me to hear you like that." John laughed as a tear slid down his face. "But now we are laying in your bed discussing our feelings with each other. Things change. Rather quickly."

"It's what we wanted, isn't it?" He slowly kissed John before breaking away to let him speak.

"Yes, we have wanted it, and now we get it. It is wonderful, I must say. For years I have dated women, and I had never been truly happy, there was always something missing. But with you, I feel complete. I-I'm sorry, Sherlock. I know how much you hate all of this emotional stuff. " John softly kissed Sherlock's lips.

"No, no it's fine just don't leave me."

"I wouldn't imagine leaving you, Sherlock, as long as you promise not to jump off another roof," He said with a smirk before locking his hands behind Sherlock's neck and deeply kissing him.

"You are really going to hold that against me, aren't you?"

"Of course I'm going to hold it against you, you bloody brilliant idiot! You jumped off a roof and made me think that you were dead!"

"But I did it so you wouldn't be murdered!"

"I-I know that now, Sherlock, but I didn't then. Not when you jumped. I can still feel the pain. The horrible pain. I thought that you were gone, and there were so many things that I hadn't been able to say to you. I thought that I had lost you forever." Tears began streaming down John's face as he looked into Sherlock's eyes.

Sherlock scooped John up and hugged him, never wanting to let go. "John I'm here and alive. I wont leave you again. I promise."

"I-I know Sherlock, but…every night, every time I close my eyes to sleep, I hear your phone call. I see you falling. I see you hit the pavement. And there's nothing I can do. I can never make it in time to catch you. Every night I see you die, and even though I wake up to see you alive, I feel as though I am going to lose you again."

"John, why didn't you just come sleep with me? I didn't know you were in so much pain. Why didn't you say something to me? I could have helped you."

"I-I didn't want to bother you. I know how you…aren't very emotional, either…I'm sorry…I-I just…oh no, I can still see you on the roof…I…oh Sherlock…"

"But John I was here. You should have just come. You wouldn't have bothered me. I love you too much for you to bother me."

"I just…I'm sorry, Sherlock. After the war…I am just so used to being alone…not having anyone to hold while I constantly had to worry about my friends being shot…I…oh God. I never wan to see you go again." John wrapped his arms around Sherlock's body and squeezed with all his strength. John wasn't a weak man and it hurt, but Sherlock didn't care. His heart hurt worse from seeing John like this than any physical pain could bring about.

"I'm so sorry. I did this to you."

"No you didn't. I just can't…can't forget the pain that I felt when I thought that you were dead. It was a horrible, crushing pain. I felt like life was no longer worth it. I felt lost and empty without you. Everything I saw reminded me of you. I visited your grave, and I would cry for hours on end, alone." Tears poured down his face, and his breathing turned into short heaving gasps. Sherlock didn't know what to say. A tear slid down his cheek. He acted on impulse. He pushed John onto his back and climbed on top of him, kissing him with so much passion and love that even he, himself, was surprised. He just couldn't stand to see John, his amazing, wonderful John, be like this. He broke apart every few seconds to let John breathe. Sherlock was crying and shaking but determined never to let the doctor go.

"Sherlock! Sherlock! Calm down!" John gasped between Sherlock's kisses. "I know you feel bad but you don't have to be overenthusiastic! Sherlock…I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you feel bad. I was just…I had to get my feelings out, that's all. I... perhaps I shall share a bed with you from now on. We just can't tell anyone, especially Mycroft. Lord knows what he would do with that information…"

"Blackmail us, probably," Sherlock said calming himself.

John laughed. "But remember we still have those pictures of him and Greg."

"Ah yes, see I told you they would come on handy."

"Fine," John murmured clearly beaten. "I love you, Sherlock. Lets get dressed and go to bed. I'm quite tired."

"I love you too, John. Yes, I agree with that. Go get your clothes and come back."

John laughed. "My clothes are right here, Sherlock."

"Oh." Sherlock blushed at his simple mistake.

"See even Sherlock Holmes, the hero of so many, makes simple mistakes."

"I'm not a hero, John."

"Yes you are. You saved me. If I hadn't met Mike in the park that day I wouldn't have met you, and I would more than likely have committed suicide. You gave me something to live for."

They both pulled on their clothes and got into bed.

"I'm so glad I met you," said John as he put his hand on Sherlock's chest.

"It's not going to stop, you know."

" I know. Just promise me you wont jump off anymore roofs, okay?"

"Again with the roof thing! John, I wont leave you, okay? Never again. I promise. I love you."

"I love you too, Sherlock." John moved himself up against Sherlock putting his arms around him before they both drifted off to sleep.


End file.
